Songs&Memories&Fics
by Rustjacque
Summary: Participando en el reto Songs&Memories&Fics del grupo Amo leer fics. *más información en mi profile* 1.—CADE "Talking to the moon"


**Disclaimer: Este fanfic es sin fines lucrativos, Victorious le pertenece a Nickelodeon, bla, bla, bla.**

 **Participando por el reto "Song &Memories&fics" con el tema "tristeza" y la canción "Talking to the moon de Bruno Mars" de preferencia escucharla.**

 **Ship: CADE**

* * *

Corro por los pasillos en dirección al segundo piso; todavía era muy temprano para que alguien estuviera tocando aquella melodía, pero significaba mucho para ambas… así que yo quería creer que, al entrar por esa puerta, todos los acontecimientos de la semana anterior desaparecerían y ella tan perfecta y tan linda con esa aura de paz, estaría ahí para mí.

Mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho, estaba parada frente a la puerta y aquella tonada seguía… quería verla, quería abrazarla y besarla… quería tantas cosas, que no pude aguantar toda la congoja y abrí con desesperación…

Qué lástima…

—Cat… creí que era la única aquí —dijo limpiando sus lágrimas, tenía los ojos hinchados y unas terribles ojeras.

—Jade… No… —No me contuve, no podía y solo estallé ignorando nuestra amistad.

—¡ESA CANCIÓN ES NUESTRA! Tú no tienes ningún derecho a tocarla. —Dolía gritarle aquello.

—Yo… solo quería… también la extraño… demasiado…

Se alejó del teclado y estaba por marcharse, podía escucharla llorando. Era verdad, las dos la amábamos demasiado, no había más que decir; pero no la podía dejar ir sin saber la verdad.

—¿El mensaje era verdad?

No debí, pero no podía estar con esa incertidumbre… y ahora la persona que tenía que decírmelo no estaba más a nuestro lado, así que al no escuchar ninguna respuesta le reclame.

—¡Tori, dime de una vez que ella no salió corriendo por mí! ¡Te lo suplico, dime que no fue por ese mensaje!

Ella negó y apretó sus puños.

—Lo que dijo era verdad… ella está muerta Cat; está muerta porque yo fui una idiota. —Se desplomó y lloró, temblaba y yo no podía hacer nada más que sentirme de la misma manera, como si alguien hubiera aplastado lo último que quedaba de mi corazón.

Jade y yo llevábamos meses ensayando una melodía en piano, habíamos pedido una presentación para la caja negra por mi cumpleaños. Realmente disfrutaba los ensayos a su lado, sus sarcasmos o su perfecta sonrisa; por mi parte, cada vez que Jade me miraba atentamente, sentía mi estomago cosquillear, como cuando bajas rápidamente de una montaña rusa.

Los días pasaban y nuestros habituales amigos murmuraban cosas sobre la actitud "dulce" que Jade estaba teniendo conmigo, yo no entendía por qué les parecía extraño. Beck y ella habían terminado hacia dos meses y a mi solo me parecía más relajada.

Entonces sucedió… en un simple día antes del evento, al cual habíamos invitado a todos los chicos, Tori le confesó a Jade sus sentimientos.

Nadie más lo sabía, pero para mi suerte yo había escuchado cuando se lo pedía en el salón de artes. Me quede afuera sin saber por qué, oír todo lo que Tori le decía a Jade, me hacía sentir enojada, así que me alejé y esperé a Jade en el salón de ensayo.

Esa tarde Jade se disculpó conmigo por no poder ensayar para el día de mañana y se marchó con Tori en su auto.

Sentí un extraño ardor en la garganta, como si estuviera enferma, acompañado de un extraño vacío en el estomago. No podía concentrarme en la tonada y me marché a casa. La lluvia comenzó a caer a raudales, igual que mis lágrimas que me nublaban cada vez más el camino… tropecé y termine en el suelo.

Me sentía completamente desdichada y en toda esa amargura, mi celular timbró. Su voz era la cosa más dulce de esa tarde.

—Cat yo… ¿Estas llorando?

Sonaba preocupada y escuchaba al fondo el encender de su auto.

¿Por qué no dije la verdad?

—No, estoy bien, caminando a casa.

Intente sonar más animada, limpiando mis lágrimas.

—Cat, perdón fue un terrible error dejarte yo…, voy para tu casa esta bien.

—No tienes que hacerlo, debes estar muy ocupada con Tori. Les deseo lo mejor, seguro ahora son novias y yo no quiero ser una molestia. —No tenía idea de lo terrible que podían ser mis palabras, solo colgué y me levante para seguir mi camino.

El clima no parecía mejorar y me retrasé casi tres horas en llegar a casa.

Después de una rápida ducha me acurruqué en mi cama obligándome a dormir para no pensar más en todos los sentimientos que tenía.

Solo había algo claro…

—Jade… yo te amo… —confesé derrotada en el vacío de mi habitación, y me hundí en mis sueños.

Logré escuchar el teléfono a las 3:00 de la madrugada, era Jade…

«Cat estas en un error, yo no puedo ser novia de Tori.

»Primero, porque ella no me gusta, y segundo, ¡tú me gustas! Sé que no es la mejor forma de confesarme, pero es que te has adelantado a todo; sería una sorpresa para mañana.

»Iré a verte ahora mismo, tenemos que hablar».

Apretuje el aparato entre mis manos, mis lágrimas volvían a brotar, pero estaba segura que eran de alegría.

Por la ventana pude observar como el clima seguía igual de mal, la lluvia parecía no cesar e inclusive, pude notar leve granizo.

Nadie podía esperarse que ella, aun viendo todo ese clima, deseara verme.

¿Por qué no fue consciente?

Ella nunca llegó, pero en mi inocencia supuse que había sido por el mal clima, que equivocada estaba.

Al llegar a la escuela el primero en darme la noticia fue Sikowitz.

—¡Cat! ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Se miraba agobiado, no me imaginaba lo que me contaría.

—Estoy feliz, supongo, hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Comenté buscando con la mirada a cierta peli negra, mi querido profesor entonces me dijo unas palabras que me niego aun a creer.

—Jade se accidentó Cat, no… volverá nunca más a la escuela.

Lo empuje, no podía escuchar aquella tontería, Jade vendría a tocar en el caja negra conmigo y hablaríamos, al fin podría estar con ella… Jade no podía… no debía.

Él intento tomarme del brazo, pero corrí fuera de la escuela y corrí todo lo que pude rumbo a la casa de Jade… y ahí, frente a mis ojos, estaba su hermano en la entrada, lloraba devastado.

Ni siquiera le di las condolencias era más que suficiente haberlo visto de esa manera.

Me encerré en mi habitación después de ese día, falté a clases y me negué a aceptarlo… ella no podía irse de esa manera.

Todos los chicos fueron a visitarme, menos Tori, Beck decía que ella estaba en un estado similar… Tori también se había enamorado de Jade, no podía culparla por eso.

Igual que yo, no superaría fácilmente esa amargura de no saber cómo sería un beso suyo, un "te amo"… todas esas cosas que jamás podrá decirme, duelen.

Quizá por ello comencé a hablarle a la nada, preguntándome todo eso, preguntándole… tal vez, en el lugar en el que ahora estaba, ¿aún podía escuchar mi voz?, de algún modo yo deseaba verla una vez más… darle un abrazo… incluso un simple hola, yo la quería de vuelta.

Pasaron dos semanas para que mis ánimos por asistir a la escuela volvieran. Sin embargo, al entrar por esas puertas nada seria lo mismo, ni siquiera yo, que vivía de sonrisas por cualquier cosa de la vida; me reprimiría por darme cuenta de que ese lugar estaba plagado de ella, de su esencia, su sonrisa, su voz… de nuestra amistad y lo que no pudo ser…

Y volvemos a donde comenzó, escucho la melodía que debió tocar en piano el día de mi cumpleaños. Corriendo con toda la fuerza que me dan mis piernas, encuentro a Tori sentada donde debería estar ella y mi tristeza vuelve y me pregunto…

¿Algún día volverás a mi, Jade?

* * *

NA: ¡YEIH! Sí, logre hacer algo para el reto. Tenía pensada otra historia, pero últimamente tengo un fuertísimo bloqueo artístico. Hoy me di fuertes golpes contra una pared para lograr terminar un fic decente; pronto actualizare mis otros proyectos.

No he muerto :v, y al fin salí de vacaciones. Así que esperen pronto Moar actualizaciones.

Gracias especiales a mi hermano (ForeverGuest) por enseñarme la canción y a mi betaTester (MookieRoo) y a todos los bellos lectores de ff.


End file.
